


Rebellion

by Taua



Series: Tumbrl Inspiration [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angels, Gen, Supernatural - Freeform, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 22:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taua/pseuds/Taua
Summary: “How in God’s name do you go from washing dishes to overthrowing heaven?”





	Rebellion

“How in God’s name do you go from washing dishes to overthrowing heaven?!“

“It wasn't _that_ difficult actually,” Vanitas replied with a dry voice and a nonchalant, uninterested scratch behind his ear. A strange itch came from right below his hairline, probably a bite of some damn bug from the Garden Eden when he patrolled the other day.

Unfortunately he wasn't that used to his new form yet – and ended up slicing right into his own skin with a clawed finger. Several curses and obscene words escaped his lips as he glared down at his coated digit, the scent of iron rising from the wet, black substance that was now his blood.

Next to him Sora heaved a sigh and lifted his hand, warm fingers gently brushing over the little cut. The skin healed instantly under his touch.

Vanitas took the opportunity to explain the exact circumstances that lead to his final decision and eventually his own downfall.

“See, I stopped seeing the point. They seem just so... _random_ all the time.” He rested his arms against his knees and leaned a little forward. “Take those humans they made; they told them to use the Garden however they please, thrive and spawn, but then they went and made her _infertile_? What the fuck, seriously. And I heard the other day the only way for that Eve-woman to heal is if she eats from that forbidden tree in the middle. That one guarded by the snake.”

Sora gently stroked along his hairline before pulling back. “I'm sure there is a huge plan from God in the background. We have to believe and trust, then everything is gonna work out fine.”

“That's just stupid and naive, brother.” Vanitas swung his legs ever so briefly over the edge of the wall surrounding the Garden Eden. “Why would anyone provoke a crime just for the sake of _punishing_ the delinquent afterwards? Sounds only sadistic to me rather than plotted out.”

At a loss for words – Sora was rather simple-minded when it came to such topics – he merely flapped his fluffy white wings a few times, clear signs of his frustration.

“So,” Vanitas continued, “I've been pondering for a while already. And while I was doing the useless, _pointless_ kitchen-duty along with Braig we started to talk. He made quite a few valid points and said that, in fact, there are _several_ angels thinking that way, too. A rebellion sounded like the best way to go since almighty God rarely shows up these days anyway.” Absently Vanitas played with the edge of the tattered, black cloth that was once his battle skirt. “But when I went to the stock to get us some supplies for the rebellion, Ventus saw and instantly snitched on me. Being the dick he is Braig sold me out, too, and hence I'm the only one who got kicked out.”

He felt Sora's wings brush him on the back before they retreated and, instead, he bumped their shoulders together. “I admit that's... really unfair. Maybe, if I talk to Riku, your sentence-”

“I'm not a fucking snitch,” Vanitas hissed and shoved him off. “If they want me gone, _fine_. Those happy assholes annoyed me anyway.”

“But...” Sora's hand stretched out and gently stroked over the upper line of his wing – the bones healed up by his touch hours ago, but the feathers still all missing, plugged out one by one before they covered them in sticky tar to paint them black. “I know that you don't act imprudently. Maybe all God wants is for you to _talk_ to them. Figure out how to get your doubts resolved. There's a reason you were in the top ranks of the battle forces, after all.”

“A little late for a talk if you ask me.” A dry chuckle rang along Vanitas' voice before he sighed. “Besides, God is supposed to know what goes on inside of us, right? So they'd already know about my growing doubts but didn't do anything to banish them. They'd _also_ know there are way more angels involved in the plans for rebellion, yet I'm the only one who got punished.” He pulled one leg up to the edge and wrapped his arms around it before resting his chin on top of his knee. “What the fuck, really.”

“What a mess,” Sora murmured as he hung his head low. “I can't find it in me to believe it's how this was supposed to go. Maybe... God made a mistake? Or misunderstood? We aren't free of flaw either.” Ever so slightly he looked up, his skyblue eyes searching for Vanitas' red ones. They used to be golden, but well, exile took more than one toll on his body. “I promise I won't tell any names, but please... can I ask Riku for advice?”

Vanitas rolled his eyes with a heavy sigh. “Do what you must,” he replied with a shrug of his shoulder. Not like he could stop Sora anyway, given heaven was out of his reach.

At least... for now.

Uselessly flapping his wings Vanitas got up and stretched before his arms crossed behind his head.

“What are you doing?” Sora asked, still seated on the edge and head cocked a bit.

“In my book, the rebellion in heaven failed.” Suddenly his lips pulled up in a sinister sneer, only amplified by the tight, fleshy bodysuit and the splatters of tar still clinging to his pale skin. “So I'm gonna see if I can do better... by practicing _downstairs_.”

With a gasp Sora swung up on his feet. “Are you _crazy_?!” he shrieked and flailed his arms, “You were just banned from heaven and you already want to go against _Satan_?!”

Vanitas merely shrugged. “I'm a top fighter, even if I'm no longer in God's holy army.” He winked at Sora with a wicked grin on his lips. “Maybe that was the whole point, you know. Allow me to live out my dark desires for rebellion by letting me mess around in hell.”

“Alas, Vanitas...”

Whistling lightly Vanitas turned around and started down the edge toward the gate. It had stairs, something he had to use until his feathers regrew.

“Vanitas,” Sora repeated, however he kept pacing over the cold stone. His boots clacked as his feet hit the smooth surface.

“Goodbye, little brother. Once I'm the king of the Underworld, I'll drop by for a visit.” Leisurely he waved above his head before he broke out in a short, loud cackle.

“Vanitas!!!” Sora shouted into his back and although he was too far away to hear it, he knew his white wings where flapping so rapidly feathers were raining down into the Garden below.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> Just a very short, quick work based on a writing prompt I saw over at Tumbrl.  
Haven't been feeling all so well lately, which affected my writing, too.  
This is a poor attempt to break out of the circle and create something. 
> 
> Didn'r proofread. It's not even saved anywhere on my computer lol. 
> 
> Regards,  
-T


End file.
